Prelude to a Kiss
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Was there something you needed Horatio? Just this Calleigh. DuCaine fluffy one shot


**Title: Prelude to a Kiss**

**Summary:** Was there something you needed Horatio? Just this Calleigh. DuCaine fluffy one shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the CSI Miami cast. You know the rest write (grin)?

**A/N: **Okay so took a break from my angsty story and let the muse run away with a bit of soft fluff. Still not to confident about my DuCaine fluff but am trying and hope you all like this.

* * *

To say the week had been the week from hell was a slight understatement. He had been angry, pushed to the edge, left behind and nearly forgotten by those that he cared about most and worked side by side with. But he couldn't blame his team; their dedication and loyalty to getting the job done, was something he had instilled in them and that sometimes came before human emotion or personal loyalty.

All except _her. _She was one of the few that had stood by him in ways he didn't even notice, offering unspoken strength and unnoticed help. She was the true source of his inner strength. And he knows that with that strength now starting to wane, it was only _her _that could replenish it. He needs her.

His eyes watch Calleigh as she stands fixed with their team; laughing at something Eric tells the group, her eyes gently crinkling with delight, her body starting to relax in its posture and a small flip of radiant blond strands, tempting the single men around her. He watches her smile, his own face a reflection of her happiness and suddenly a small feeling of calm washes over him. But it fades fast the longer she is out of his reach.

The past week, she had been the only one that was able to see past the almost beast like persona, stand face to face with it and be able to tame it with just a tender word or a simple touch.

And yet as he watches her, he finds a certain gnawing agitation starting to stir in his stomach, a growing hunger, an intimate need that he knows only she can satisfy. But not here; never here, for fear of professional repercussions or sordid gossip.

He wants to leave, to turn away and allow her her time with the team, telling himself that he could selfishly pull rank, take her aside and offer a feeble attempt in charming her to agree to an after work drink. Nothing to serious, but a possible start at something more than mere friendship. Would she say yes? Would she want the same as him? Were the signals he read the right ones? Was the time now for him to act?

But as he notices Eric lean in a bit closer he frowns, instant pangs of jealous swirling inside his brain as he watches the younger man offer a whispered joke intended for her listening pleasure alone and Calleigh reward him with a bout of musical laughter.

_Leave now, _his brain commands.

_Call her to you, _his heart counters.

He feels the agitation starting to climb from the pit of his stomach, this time embracing his lungs so that for some reason breathing becomes a bit more strained; a small gasp of air escaping his lips as he watches Eric lean in a bit closer. His fists tighten and his posture strains, carnal feelings of jealousy continue to surge as he eyes his target.

_He's a friend, _his brain reminds him.

_He's competition, _his heart once again counters.

But much to his inner relief, he notices Calleigh finally pull back and the nervous anxiety that was creeping toward his brain suddenly stops, his chest letting out another sigh of muted relief as Eric too pulls back and the contact that was threatening to destroy his illusions is broken and hope for something more with Calleigh is instantly restored in his heart. Time to make a move.

_It's too risky, _his brain argues.

_She's worth the risk, _his heart concludes.

And he knows his heart is right, to him Calleigh is worth the risk and more. Each time he looks at her he feels a primal hunger starting to consume him, an inner desire that he knows only she can fulfill. And yet to try to verbalize those feelings is where he's lost and so holds back for fear, not wanting to offer to much and scare her away but not wanting to just give her scraps of what is leftover from his inner soul and frustrate her into leaving willingly.

_You need her, _his brain finally resigns.

_You need her now, _his heart shouts in triumph.

His feet gently shuffle and instantly his camouflage has disintegrated and she turns, locking emerald with sapphire and a chemical connection explodes in his mind. Her lips slightly curl upward, her face softens and her dark coated lashes blink as she gives him a small nod of understanding.

In reality, it's been less than a minute, but time finally allows him to leave his spot, escorting him back to his office, where he casts his gaze outside the window into the setting sun, his back still a bit tense and his mind wondering if he had interpreted the signals correctly. A few seconds alter he's presented with his answer.; the one he wanted.

Her reflection appears and suddenly his heart skips a beat and settles at the same time.

_She's here, _his brain echoes into his body.

_She's yours, _his heart tells his brain.

He slowly turns and once again locks eyes, this time holding her gaze, not ready to let her go. His look offers her one of both hungry predator and starving prey; the hunter and the hunted, her prisoner if she so desired. She had the power and the control; could he ever tell her that in words. Make her understand that his need for her was something he'd sacrifice anything for? His very soul even? She owned him and he allowed it?

She cocks her head slightly to the right, her lips curling wider and his body responding in kind. This time it's her holding his gaze, daring him to look away and then laughing at the power she holds when she knows he can't. It's this kind of understated sexual prowess, the unspoken control, the very ability to command his bodily desires that forces him to want her all the more. Right here...right now.

His mind tells him to act upon those desires; to go all the way. To lock the door, close the blinds, tell IAB to basically go to hell and just take her right her; forcing his love and needs upon her, fulfilling his wants and desires.

But he can't destroy her trust in him, can't violate her dignity; her cares to much, in his heart he knows he loves her more than anything. That was something he now wants to nurture, grow, explore.

His heart, however, tells him to offer her a brief gesture, to ensure that she knows his intentions are more than platonic but to ensure that discretion and dignity win out. To take her in his arms and at least give a small part of himself as collateral, a down payment of things to come as the night unfolds before them and the weekend awaits.

_The time is now, _his heart directs.

"Was there something you needed from me Horatio?" Calleigh asks in a soft tone, her fingers slowly sliding the door closed behind her, offering them a bit more privacy.

"Just this."

In a few confident strides, Horatio is at her side, invading her space and making good on his non verbal intentions. He pulls her into his grasp, his arms encircling her, holding her captive against his rapidly beating heart, his mind racing with anticipated delight.

Then before she can ask another question, his lips are on hers, crushing them with passion, hungrily devouring them, silencing her words with his heated mouth. His fingers gently cup her face, the feel of soft perfect skin delighting his touch, her heart pressed against his and both racing for the finish line.

In that moment, he sees his future, it's in his grasp, knowing she's the last woman he'll offer a meaningful kiss to as long as he draws breath. She's his future and his is hers for the taking. The moment continues, seconds drawing out as two worlds finally meld into one; two futures converging and two destinies coming together to reach a common goal.

A small blissful eternity seems to pass as their lips remain locked; both frames filled with heated passion, the heat between them warm and thick.

Finally his mind is at ease and his heart settled; the entire week's stress completely erased the longer she willingly submits to his unspoken demands. He feels his whole body starting to release its anxiety, his stomach tight, but not from stress, from anticipation of something more; something more that only she can give him; something more that he hopes the night ahead will provide both of them.

His frame starts to loosen, nothing tight, except his hold on her, his heart racing with delight and his mind keeping his lips locked with hers. His ears finally pick up a small moan of pleasure and his brain finally clues in, quickly reminding him that the blinds are not closed and they are not in a private setting.

But if he felt this much satisfaction from a simple kiss, would he even survive the entire night? If not, to die in her arms would be a dream come true.

Horatio pulls back, his face warmer than normal, the back of his neck slightly damp, his lips flushed and his heart begging for another session. He finds himself starting to drown in the fiery emerald pools before him, her perfect lips curling upward, teasing him, daring him to pull the same stunt again.

However as he looks closer he sees something else inside her eyes; a message.

The night isn't over; she has the same desire inside as he and wants to ensure that he knows that she is just waiting for him to cement that offer. Now it's not just about him, its about them; her signals just as strong and her desire just as hungry as his. Tonight would be about both of them. The prelude to the kiss was in actuality a build up for something more. That something was waiting for them to discover in a private setting. Her place, his place - it place didn't matter; it was time that was of the essence.

"Was there anything _else_ you needed from me?" Calleigh inquires with an arched brow.

"Actually...yes. But not here."

"Then let's go."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked this and please leave me a review before you leave and let me know if I am still on track with my DuCaine fluff and if it would be okay to post more fluff. Thanks! :D

**PS:** Also updated my 'A Near Fatal Mistake' story, hope you like it.


End file.
